Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga My Way!
by MegaSpy21
Summary: As the title suggests, this is my version of Mario and Luigi. This is my first fic, but please R&R just the same!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Trouble at the Castle  
  
Author's note: This fic will be written in script format, which means:  
  
Name: Text = char. is saying something *Text* = something is happening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mario knew Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach before, so it did not come as a shock when Toad came running into his house with bad news.  
  
Toad: MARIO!!  
  
*no reply*  
  
Toad: MARIO!!!!  
  
*Toad hears water running*  
  
Toad: *talking to himself* crap, he's in the shower.  
  
Mario: What? Is someone there?  
  
Toad: MARIO!! Bowser's at the castle trying to take Princess Peach again to take her to his castle for no apparent reason again! *long, deep breath*  
  
Mario: Again? All right, I'll be right out.  
  
Toad: Hurry!  
  
*Luigi walks inside*  
  
Luigi: Mario! Where's the fabric softener?  
  
Mario: No time! Me and Toad are going to the castle! Bowser's there!  
  
Luigi: Oooh! Yay! Can I come? I love watching you fight him! As long as I'm not fighting.  
  
Mario: Sure, sure, whatever. Let's go!  
  
Toad: Mario.  
  
Mario: Yeah?  
  
Toad: First of all, put some clothes on.  
  
Mario: Oh, right.  
  
*Mario puts on clothes*  
  
Toad: Secondly, some goodwill ambassador from the BeanBe-  
  
BOOM!  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Toad: YAHHH! *they all jump up*  
  
Mario: Quickly, we have to get to the castle!  
  
Toad: But Mario, about the BeanBean-  
  
Toad stopped what he was saying because Mario and Luigi were already a few meters down the path. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked that! Next chapter, we will finally learn what Toad has to say. Maybe Mario will stop interrupting him. 


	2. A Battle With Bowser

Chapter 2:  
  
Author's note: Giovanni and Toni (non-official (by Nintendo anyway) residents of the Mushroom kingdom) were completely made up by my friend Ryan, and I take no credit for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
????: Look, I don't care about the stupid BeanBean Kingdom! I'll take her anyway!!  
  
*Mario, Luigi, and Toad run in*  
  
Mario: Bowser, drop the princess!!  
  
Bowser: I don't have her, genius!  
  
Mario: Oh, then what are you doing?  
  
Toad: He's probably worried that she'll wreck his castle because of the goodwill ambassador-  
  
Mario: Shut up, Toad, Bowser's talking to me.  
  
*at that point, two figures run in the castle*  
  
????: Alright, what caused the booms and blams that awoke: Giovanni and Toni!!  
  
*both of them strike an awesome pose that is way over budget for this story*  
  
Toni: Now, we ask again, WHAT WERE THOSE BOOMS?! *Toni laughs incredibly girly*  
  
Mario: I don't know, Bowser was just going to explain.  
  
Toad: GAA!  
  
Luigi: What's the matter, Toad?  
  
Toad: Oh, nothing.  
  
Luigi: OK, good.  
  
Mario: Bowser, please explain.  
  
Bowser: OK, some goodwill ambassador from the BeanBean Kingdom came but she and her assistant were really an evil witch and her assistant took Peach's voice and replaced it with explosives so she might destroy my castle if I brought her there so I'm not gonna.  
  
Mario, Luigi, Giovanni, and Toni: O_O  
  
Mario: You're not out of breath?  
  
Bowser: No, of course not. That was a puny sentence.  
  
Mario: OK. but I can't have you around to kidnap Peach when her voice isn't all explodey. Eat this!  
  
*Mario jumps on Bowser*  
  
Bowser: That didn't hurt, it was just annoying.  
  
*Mario jumps on Bowser*  
  
Bowser: OK, you have to stop th-  
  
*Mario throws his shoe at Bowser*  
  
Bowser: YOU ASKED FOR IT!  
  
*Bowser jumps on Mario*  
  
Mario: That didn't hurt, it was just annoying. Wait, are you getting Déjà vu?  
  
Bowser: This is no time for fighting! We have to go rescue Peach's voice from the BeanBean Kingdom!  
  
Luigi: YAY! Road trip!!  
  
Bowser: No, sky trip. We'll take my Koopa Cruiser!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, Giovanni and Toni are both boys, despite Toni's misleading name. BLAME RYAN! Anyway, next chapter we watch as our heroes board the Koopa Cruiser. 


End file.
